Valentine Blues
by orangepencils
Summary: It's Valentine's and this year, Ono isn't very happy about it since he knows he won't have the affection of a certain tall, dark haired garçon.


Valentine Blues

**Valentine Blues**

**Greetings to one and all. This is my first story in the Antique Bakery fandom. I hope you will like this.**

**219**

**Summary: It's Valentine's and this year, Ono isn't very happy about it since he knows he won't have the affection of a certain tall, dark haired garçon. OnoxChikage. Fluff, comedy.**

**Disclaimer: IT SNOWED TODAY WEEE!!**

Valentine Blues

Valentine's Day proved to be an excellent time of year for the chocolate industry, but also for cake shops around the country. Many people would either come by to buy a pastry for their loved one, or couples would come to eat the said pastry in a romantic environment. In any event, Valentine's was the perfect occasion for any pâtissier to prove him or herself and for any owner of a café or cake shop to make a pretty penny. It wasn't any different for the four men who worked at Antique Bakery.

Ono and Kanda had outdone themselves with the many different cakes and pastries that they had prepared. Tachibana had been quite impressed with the work they had done in one night.

The orders just came on pouring in and it was a miracle that Tachibana and Chikage hadn't bumped into each other yet. If nothing was in the oven cooking, both Kanda and Ono would help out carrying the orders to the waiting customers inside. To say that they were busy would be an understatement.

Even though they were all pleased that business was blooming so well, deep down, Ono was a tad depressed. Usually on Valentine's Day, he would go to Lollipop's and pick up the first guy that he found attractive. However, this year he didn't want to do that. What Ono really wanted to do was spend some quality time with Chikage, but there were many reasons why he couldn't do such a thing. The first one was that they were both working right now. The second was that the pâtissier was afraid that if his boss found out that something was going on between his employees, he would fire them both and Ono really didn't want to put Chikage in that position. He also didn't want to look for another job. Lastly, he wasn't even sure that Chikage liked him that way. Those were the reasons why Ono felt slightly depressed even though there were confetti hearts on the walls.

It also didn't help that both Tachibana and Kanda seemed quite happy. Kanda was busy daydreaming about his French teacher and their _sortie _this coming weekend, while Tachibana was busy flirting with every single woman that came into the shop.

Despite the fact that Chikage wasn't seeing anyone to Ono's knowledge, he seemed genuinely pleased about something and the pâtissier was sure that it had nothing to do with him.

"What's wrong sensei? You look upset. Are you daydreaming about what you did last year at Valentine's and wishing you could do the same?" Kanda teased his teacher with a smirk. Ono laughed it off telling him that it was nothing, but the pâtissier in training knew better.

--

Tachibana was busy at the take out counter when he happened to glance in the direction of the door where Chikage would come in and out with dishes. When the door opened again and Chikage walked in carrying some empty dishes in his hands, he noticed Ono following the second garçon with his eyes and then sigh. That's when an idea came to him.

"Oi, Kanda, come over here for a second." The younger man put down his rag and walked over to his boss.

"What now pop's? Can't you see I'm busy trying to finish the order of Mousselines that you asked for fifteen minutes ago?"

"The Mousselines can wait two minutes. Listen, both you and I are leaving early today." Kanda had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why are we leaving early and letting Chi and sensei do all the work?"

"So they can do the work alone and together." The ex-boxer was even more perplexed, but he attributed it to the fact that he was still young and wasn't yet suffering from old people problems.

"Whatever you say, boss-man."

--

Finally, the last customer left and Tachibana had locked the doors. All that was left was to clean up and then everyone could go on with their merry lives.

"Well, I'll be off. We have a few deliveries to do so we'll let you two close up over here." Without another word, the two of them left leaving Chikage and Ono perplexed and alone.

--

"Ok, now that we're outside, do you think you can tell me what you're planning?" Kanda asked him once they were outside.

"I know you have eye problems, but please tell me that you aren't blind enough not to notice what's going on between those two. Come on, we'll go upstairs and see what happens." The pâtissier in training was too shocked by his boss' attitude, but he followed him without saying a word. He was aware of the emotions that existed between Chikage and Ono, and he was curious to see what would happen if the two were left alone for a certain amount of time.

--

Ono sighed as he saw all the things that were left for him to put away. The floors needed to be cleaned, the tables washed and not to mention the dishes that were left in the kitchen. Why Tachibana and Kanda had left them was beyond him.

"Chikage-san, do you think that you can start here while I do the kitchen?" The second garçon nodded and went to get the mop and bucket.

Ono returned in his kitchen and started cleaning the pots, pans and utensils he had used during the last hours of the day. He would have preferred helping out Chikage, but he didn't trust his emotions. He sighed, picked up the rag and washed the dishes.

After about an hour or so, the pâtissier got hungry and decided that he and his co-worker could use a coffee break. He prepared the beverage and took out some pastries that he knew Chikage liked. He put everything on a tray before bringing it out. He found the other man cleaning the last of the tables. Ono set everything down before taking a seat.

"Have a seat." He told Chikage. The other garçon put his things down and joined the other man. Ono put a pastry on a dish and gave it to him. He watched as the darker haired man took a bite and smiled in delight.

"This is fantastic! You've outdone yourself, Ono-san." The pâtissier smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you like it." As he took another bite, some of the white powdery flowered sugar flew to his dark glasses. Ono wanted to remove them so that he could gaze into Chikage's eyes, but at the same time, he didn't want to risk it. The more he looked at them, the more he was tempted, until his hands acted on their own accord.

"What are you doing Ono-san?" He could feel Chikage tense up as his hands got closer.

"Your glasses are dirty." He removed them and became breathless for a moment as he gazed into the other man's grey eyes. After a moment, he snapped out of his daze and cleaned the lenses. Instead of giving them back, he simply put them down on the table.

"You don't have to wear them to eat and drink coffee." Ono told him. They remained quiet for a moment, before Chikage remembered a certain wrapped package that he had in his locker.

"Please excuse me fore a while." He got up and returned after a few seconds.

"Here, this is for you." He handed him a wrapped box and Ono was completely shocked by the gesture.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Valentine's Day." Chikage smiled. Ono opened the present and found a pair of oven mitts.

"How did you know?" Ono couldn't even remember mentioning that he needed a new pair.

"I overheard you talking to Kanda-kun last week. You said that your pair was almost finished. I also noticed that your hands seemed redder than usual." Ono looked down to his hands before placing them on his lap.

"Thank you, but I didn't get you anything." He blurted out. He really hadn't been expecting this and was touched by the gesture.

"You don't need to get me anything, Ono-san, it was just a small thought." He told the pâtissier, but Ono wanted to do something and an idea came to him as he glanced at one of the paper hearts on the wall. He got up from his seat and lucky for his idea, Chikage did the same. He walked over to the taller man and with all the courage that he had, he closed the gap between them and claimed Chikage's lips with his own. He knew that he was risking everything, but right now, he wanted to take the risk. His heart soared when he felt Chikage respond to his kiss.

"Ono-san, I thought that…" He never had the chance to finish his sentence since Ono kissed him again, but this time, more confident about himself and what he was doing.

"Hush." He told Chikage. "Happy Valentine's Day." And for the third time that night, they shared a kiss underneath the paper heart confetti. This certainly had turned out better than what Ono had originally thought Valentine's Day would be this year.

--

"Aha! See, what did I tell you? About damn time if you ask me." Tachibana said as he spied from the second floor of his shop.

"So this is what you're big plan was? Spy on sensei and Chi? Wow, you're even stranger than I thought. You sure you're not going to try something on me up here?" Kanda added with a sly smile.

"Grow up, Kanda. You know, as much as I'm glad they are together now, if they do any funny business on the couch, they better clean it up. Well, I'm off." And with that settled, the owner of the bakery left his hop to go back home.

**OWARI**

**Yay, I'm done with another story. I actually started this one a few weeks ago, but I decided today that I didn't want another incomplete story so I finished this one during humanities.**

**Please review,**

**Thanks,**

**Op **


End file.
